


You were the song stuck in my head

by raininjuly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: High School Reunion, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, akaashi is very drunk and is bokuto's fault, they're all old and work and some of them have children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininjuly/pseuds/raininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After almost ten years, Akaashi Keiji decides to return to his native country to attend a reunion with his former teammates... and see the person who still hopelessly loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were the song stuck in my head

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Sof and this is my first fic ever whoa big deal, I didn't think it would be a bokuaka fic though
> 
> This is briefly inspired in [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WsuN8KDa9i0/)
> 
>  
> 
> please enjoy (~ ^ o ^)~

Akaashi honestly feels unsettled. It makes him slightly nervous, no, rather anxious the thought of seeing _him_ after so many years. He didn’t want to count how many, but he couldn’t help it and they are about ten years… he’s getting old, not that he cares, but time doesn’t forgive.

Memories of when they ended their relationship come to his mind. They had four solid and happy –very happy- years together. And they knew how to overcome many obstacles, they got over the fact that Bokuto was leaving school, then they went to different universities, they managed it somehow, but they couldn’t do it when Akaashi had to move to France.

At the beginning they agreed to take some time or break up in good terms, one suggested to break bonds completely because distance would be too painful, the other wanted to keep in touch until both of them forgot. Neither of them liked the other’s idea and they argued, and broke up in very bad terms. Akaashi leaving with a broken heart, Bokuto staying with painfully fresh memories.

They knew how the other was through common friends, without directly talking, being the only exceptions birthdays, Christmas and New Year, pain soothing a little every time, but their prides were still too big to fix things and give it a good end, or at least apologize.

It was like that until like a week ago, when Bokuto broke the –intermittent- silence and asked if he would come to the meeting of the Ex Volleyball Club from Fukurodani Academy; Akaashi received the mail from Konoha and ha had been considering it, whether to go or not… but he'd be lying if he said that Bokuto’s message didn’t make him feel excited, after all the white-haired man is the person he still _hopelessly_ loves. And he responded that _yes, Bokuto-san I’m glad to inform you that after a long time, I’ll go to Japan to meet with you, my former teammates_. To this message Bokuto replied with a bunch of smiling owls, Akaashi supposed that his ex-captain hasn’t changed that much despite the time that has passed and is still childish and playful. He caught himself smiling at the message.

So now he is packing his things to go back to his motherland after so many years to reunite with his culture, with the _food_ he misses so much and his people.

He catches himself wondering if Bokuto is single or not. He curses himself for thinking something like that.

**< <<< >>>>**

The music that comes from the club, which looks like an abandoned factory, has a way too strong bass, he can feel his clothes vibrating with it, a scent heavy with cigarette smoke and alcohol emanates from the seedy nightclub. Akaashi wonders who is the responsible to organize this _reunion_ and chose this place so, to him, inadequate because it seems like it’s a place for younger people and they aren’t teenagers anymore. He sighs resigned and enters.

The inside –to Akaashi’s surprise- is better than he expected, being the only annoying thing the deafening music. The lights that illuminate the club are shades of intense blues and violets, it’s furnished with chairs that look comfortable and wide tables, a bar, some flowers and a very crowded dance floor. He zigzags eluding some people and finally recognizes his friends, his old teammates who are sitting at a table and surprisingly everyone is here, the six of them. Komi sees him and recognizes him first.

“Akaashi!” he exclaims excited and stands up to greet him. He hasn’t grown, it was expected.

 Everyone stands up to greet him and he guesses some hugs are inevitable. Until the last one who greets him with an unexpected, calm and polite “How are you, Akaashi?” and a brief –and too loose- hug, the outline of a smile. This leaves him with an odd pang in the chest and missing the loud “Hey, hey, heyyy!”’s. But he doesn’t let this ruin his mood and orders a drink.

**< <<< >>>>**

Time passes and Akaashi finds out that each owl embarked on a very different path, he knew about some of them because he still talked to them. Only Bokuto and Komi dedicated professionally to play volleyball –Akaashi knows this, he didn’t miss any match that was televised, he watched it online if it was necessary-. Konoha is a lawyer, Washio manages a shoe company, Onaga is a medical examiner and Sarukui is a History teacher and he teaches in their beloved Fukurodani Academy.

The chat is nice and fun, Akaashi has drunk two? Three mojitos? Who cares, he’s going to order another one because he finally starts to feel his body relax more and his mind feels cottony and likes how the images of too old memories start to drown in a pleasant blurriness and he prefers them like that, sunk in the depths of his conscience.

He laughs out loud with the story of how Sarukui’s three year old son beat him at arm wrestling. And Konoha’s client who demanded compensation to such fast food company because they didn’t have the figurine which comes in the children’s meal, he was asking for. Akaashi tells them, struggling to not slur the words too much, about that time the orchestra director saw a person from the audience who was in deep sleep, he was so furious that he stopped the orchestra, took the cymbals, walked off the stage and played them just beside the person’s ear who cursed even sky with fright, then he continued the concert as if nothing had happened. Komi tells about the time in an international tournament, Bokuto was so excited to have won that when they had to receive the medals and decorations, his legs were wobbly and he tripped while getting to the podium, face to the floor. There was absolute silence until Bokuto got up quickly, nose bleeding and shouted _“I’m okay!”_ bowing several times, the stadium erupted into laughter just like them right now, Bokuto embarrassed laughs awkwardly. Akaashi doesn’t want to look at him, he knows the guy is flushed to the tips of his ears and he has been wanting to see that expression ever since he landed in Japan, but no, he will be strong and won’t glance at Bokuto.

Everyone happily laughs and remember high school, the matches, the training camps with other schools. Everything is good and he doesn’t feel any pain. Life is better without those annoying memories of caresses with calloused fingers, nor white hair with black strands, nor amber eyes that sparkled when smiling. Akaashi doesn’t need any of that, maybe Bokuto has someone by his side, if that’s the case good for him, let him live his _“happily ever after”_ with whoever that cold and distant owl wants-

“Akaashi” Bokuto, who is standing in front of him, calls him and snaps him out of his bitter thoughts.

“What?” he almost snarls and it’s hard to focus Bokuto’s face, he sees that the man offers him a hand.

“Come with me” he wants to protest, but Bokuto sounds so firm and serious, that he decides to take the hand. None of those sitting says anything, too engrossed their own cheerful conversation.

They walk winding through the bar and it’s a little hard for Akaashi, his legs feel shaky, but he manages. Bokuto takes him to the bathroom, they enter and the light is too bright and white.

“Akaashi, wash your face” Bokuto commands and Akaashi feels that he has to obey again, not before sendinng him an annoyed look. The cold water wakes him and the drunkenness decreases a little. They leave the restroom without a word, Akaashi following Bokuto.

They head to the terrace of the club, which is outdoor and there are tables with chairs and some armchairs, due to the cold there’s no one. An icy wind blows and wakes up Akaashi more. Bokuto sits on one of the armchairs and Akaashi does the same, sitting by his side, seeing his profile. Bokuto stays silent looking at the city lights.

“What do you want, Bokuto-san?” asks slightly irritated.

“Akaashi…” more silence “do you remember when I confessed to you?” this takes him off guard. If Bokuto is asking this, does it have some meaning?

“Of course I remember.”

“And that time when my parents lent me their car and we went for a ride at night and we blasted Miley Cyrus and sang like crazy?” Akaashi can’t help but chuckle.

“You and your crappy pop” Bokuto laughs too.

“And when we watched a marathon of animal documentaries for a whole weekend?” Akaashi smiles a little.

“It was a rainy weekend, it’s not like we had somewhere to go.”

“And all the times I asked you to stay after afternoon practice to practice some more?”

“Surely I remember, you were a pain in the ass, Bokuto-san,” he regrets immediately his choice of words, Bokuto turns to look at him with an amused expression, he’s about to say it, but Akaashi rises his hand to stop it.

“No, don’t say it, it’s unnecessary,” Bokuto snickers anyways and doesn’t turn back.

“Akaashi, if we were so good together, why you didn't say a word in so many years?” his expression is anguished.

“Bokuto-san, you know the reasons and I never stopped wishing you a Happy Birthday and such.”

“You know what I mean, Akaashi” he sighs and directs his gaze to the floor. He laughs bitterly.

“Everything reminded me of you, y’know? Wherever I went, you had been there, it was harder not to think of you. And sometimes I thought _who is he with right now? Does he have a new lover? Has he forgotten about me? With so many interesting things to see he surely doesn’t think about me, he must still hate me because of the argument we had before he left, will he come back one day?_ And that tormented me constantly” Akaashi’s heart hammering inside his chest non stop.

“The guys, when we hanged out sometimes, told me not to feel depressed, that I would find someone that could make me happy. But in that time I found no one, no one could make me forget you, no one was good enough. None of them were you” Akaashi feels a pang in the chest.

“Bokuto-san” he whispers.

“So when Konoha came up with the idea to make this reunion, I thought _This is my chance! Maybe Akaashi will finally come back_ and I needed to muster up a lot of courage to send you that message” Bokuto sighs “I sound like a loser”.

“No, Bokuto-san, I…” Akaashi moves his hand to place it over Bokuto’s “I didn’t forget you either, I- still loved you… I still do” he feels his face heat up, even though he’s not a teen anymore.

“Akaashi” Bokuto says breathless, he starts to lean in- and the first notes of the melody start to sound and both of them recognize it instantly. Bokuto grabs his wrist and runs to get inside.

Is the song he listened to a lot while he was in the foreign country, when he felt angry, when he felt sad, when he felt homesick, when all he wished was to go back and see _him_. He listened to it countless times, until he knew it by heart, until the lyrics burnt behind his eyelids, etched in his memory, until the beating of his heart synchronized with the beat of the song.

They get to the dancefloor and they stand still, one in front of the other for a few moments, until Bokuto takes a step, hugs him, his strong –and apparently more muscular?- arms wrap Akaashi and for a second the younger one feels like crying. Akaashi missed him, yes, missed his touch, his scent, his warmth, he missed Bokuto and very much. Akaashi places his arms around Bokuto’s neck. And they start to move slowly to the rhythm, while the people around them dance frantically.

Akaashi rests his chin against Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto places his forehead against Akaashi’s skinnier one. He feels in a trance.

“Keiji” whispers Bokuto against his ear and he shivers a little. He missed Bokuto calling him by his first name “I won’t let you go this time”.

He takes in a shaky breath “Okay, Koutarou” he whispers and they tear apart a little to look at each other. Bokuto’s amber eyes are watery, he puts his hands in each side of Akaashi’s face and leans, their lips meet and they kiss like they haven’t in years. In the distance they can hear whistles and cheers of joy and encouragement.

Akaashi promises himself that they won’t ruin it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> the end! and so this is the truth: english isn't my mother language can you tell? and this isn't betaed oops!
> 
> hopefully i will post more stories, bokuaka is consuming me and i have lots of ideas 
> 
> you can find me [here](http://bokuakatrash.tumblr.com/)
> 
> feedback is very much appreciated (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 
> 
>  
> 
> pd: [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_uoH6hJilc/) the song that comes to my mind as their song idk why.


End file.
